1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trainable nutraceutical beverage mixing system and method for operating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a customizable supplement beverage system, and method for personalizing the same to a particular user and for tracking of the same. The invention also relates to multi-compartment pods or containers for use with the trainable beverage mixing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial applications of trainable computer systems are known in the art, and typically include user-preference memorization. Also known are customized nutritional food and beverage dispensing systems, such as the one in U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,181 (Boland et al.), the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference.
As discussed in detail in Boland '181 a highly complex ingredient processor blends, cooks and prepares in an individual dose system requiring continuous update and complex operational steps. Unfortunately, this reference processor blends, cooks and prepares in an individual dose system requiring continuous update and complex operational steps. Unfortunately, this reference fails to identify the trainable operation desired of the present invention, system and method. Also detriment to '181 is a substantially high cost requirement for a dispensing system which prohibits individual-use systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved trainable nutraceutical beverage mixing system and method of operating the same. Further, there is also a need to improve process efficiencies in tracking, identifying, dispensing and monitoring individually customizable supplement programs matched with a user's needs. There is also a need for portable beverage mixing system including multi-component containers for use therewith.